This invention relates to protective spectacles and particularly to protective spectacles for a wearer requiring vision correction.
People working in potentially hazardous work environments generally require protective spectacles (or goggles) to protect their eyes from projectiles. Those people who wear corrective eyeglasses require special attention in fitting protective spectacles since consideration must be given to their need to maintain vision correction in addition to providing optimum protection. Heretofore their needs have been met by providing a pair of impact resistant corrective eyeglasses, generally with sideshields, or by providing a protective spectacle which is large enough to fit over the corrective eyeglasses. Either arrangement is less than ideal.
In the former case, individual impact-resistant eyeglasses must be made-up for each wearer which is an expensive, time-consuming process. If the specially made eyeglasses are scratched, worn or damaged, new ones must be made-up. If protection against a variety of hazards is required, then several pairs of eyeglasses may be required, one pair for each type of hazard to be encountered. In the latter case, it is sometimes difficult to find a protective spectacle which fits comfortably on the wearer and fits over the wearer's corrective eyeglasses, which can vary in size and shape. The fit is often cumbersome and sloppy.
In view of the above-described disadvantages it would be highly desirable to make available a universal protective spectacle that can be inexpensively produced and worn by both eyeglass wearers and non-eyeglass wearers alike. Such a protective spectacle should be adaptable to meet a variety of hazards and enable the eyeglass wearer to utilize only one pair of corrective lenses regardless of wear or damage to the protective spectacle or the hazard encountered.